arcs en ciel et licornes naines
by kami-sama Myu
Summary: Il n'avait pas fait grand chose de mal, franchement, il avait juste été là, au mauvais moment... Après si le bureau du professeur de défense avait été presque détruit, ça n'était pas entièrement de sa faute...non? Bien sûr, le plus simple n'est pas de s'en sortir avec une bonne histoire, surtout lorsque le directeur est convoqué


**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème « Absurde » en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

« Mais enfin ! Monsieur le directeur ! Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous croyez ce petit impertinent ! » La voix qui résonne dans la pièce est sur aigue, nasillarde et franchement désagréable, un peu beaucoup comme sa propriétaire en fait…

« Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ? Son histoire me parait parfaitement plausible. »

Cette fois ci c'est le directeur qui répond, parfaitement calme, un peu comme si un bonbon rose n'était pas en train d'essayer de l'étrangler par la penser. La façon dont Ombrage vient de manquer de s'étouffer est hilarante, enfin, serait hilarante pour Lee si la discussion en cour ne remettait pas en cause sa scolarité. Et étrangement, malgré le décor parfaitement niais et rose à en vomir des arcs-en-ciel par les trous de nez, la situation est presque grave. Oui presque, si Fred et George ne l'avait pas laissé en plan dans le couloir du 6e étage devant la seule armure qui se vexerait d'être bousculé par maladresse.

Parfois, Lee se demande s'il a vraiment bien fait de tenter une alliance avec les jumeaux.

« Comment ! Mais c'est absurde !Vous ne pouvez pas croire qu'il se soit introduit dans mon bureau par erreur lorsqu'il suivait un chat volant sur une tartine de marmelade qui crachait des arcs-en-ciel par l'arrière train ! Et que cet élève ait, dans l'intention de détruire ce chat venu des enfers, transformer toute ma collection en crapaud par erreur ?! »

« Mais cela me parait tout à fait pertinent pourtant. C'était une feinte très intelligente de la part de ce chat. Il a apparemment repérer quel était la salle possédant le plus de potentiel pour se cacher dans tout le château. Et vous dites Monsieur Jordan, que la bête aurait profité de l'intervention de Dolores pour s'enfuir de nouveau dans les couloirs ? »

« Oui Monsieur le directeur, Je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter, et je ne crains que cette chose ne fasse subir à la première personne qu'elle ne croise, le même sort que les huit autres élèves. »

« Vous voulez dire que les transformation en licornes naines à pois multicolores dansant le tango en solo était l'œuvre de la créature ? »

Mais c'est que le directeur est presque bon comédiens, si ce n'était pas pour le sourire que Lee pouvait deviner sous la barbe, il aurait pensé que Dumbledore s'inquiétait vraiment.

« Comment ?! »

Ombrage elle, commence à virer au vert, avec une légère teinte de rouge qui monte à partir du cou. Ce n'est vraiment pas sa couleur. Mais Lee ne peut pas vraiment s'attarder plus que cela sur la concordance des couleurs de son prof. de défense, car Dumbledore est en train de le pousser vers la sortie de la pièce, en s'exclamant sur l'urgence de la situation.

Finalement, lorsque Lee arrive devant l'armure vexée qui est l'une des causes amenant à cette situation, le directeur se tourne vers lui. L'élève de griffondor remarque avec soulagement que le crapaud rose ne les a pas suivi, murmurant sûrement des choses et autres sur l'absurdité des évènements. Dumbledore lui, sourit avec un certain amusement, et, après un clin d'œil commence à s'éloigner. Bien sûr, il ne peut s'empêcher d'ajouter avant de disparaitre :

« Dites à messieurs Wesley, d'être un peu plus prudent dans le choix des enchantements, pour éviter que les paillettes roses ne se répandent trop, c'est affreusement difficile à enlever des barbes et robes de couleurs. »

L'associé des farceurs ne sait pas trop comment réagir, en même temps, que voulez-vous rajouter à cela ?! Il est principalement content de son non-renvoie de Poudlard. Et il a peut-être deux ou trois mots à dire aux rouquins sur l'attitude à avoir lorsqu'un allié se fait choper.


End file.
